1. Field
An aspect of embodiments according to the present invention relates to an organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed in comparison to other display devices; therefore, the organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.